The Odd One Out
by HeyyItsHunter
Summary: He was always the Odd one out of the village. But he could learn to like that factor..


It wasn't his fault. He was just born into it. Hiccup was always an outcast. He just couldn't help it. He didn't want to be like all the other Vikings. He was different. Instead of being able to kill dragons, he would go looking for trolls! Never the one to be strong. He was week, but not in the mind. His difference was great! He actually had a brain. Unlike all of the others, he would think things through. Every Viking would always give him a disapproving look. They all thought the same of him. Weak.

When his mother died all he would do is eat and then cry himself to sleep. His father wouldn't pay attention to him. He thought becoming distant from hiccup would make him forge about his dead wife. It did, for the most part. But that only made hiccup worse. Hiccup blamed himself for his mother's death. So that solitude made him run away from his village every day. He found a place where he could be happy, smart, joyful, but mostly, himself. Within living in his own personal world, he got used to it and enjoyed it.

When he started working at the forge, he finally had someone to talk to. Gobber became a father figure for him. While making weapons he could take out anger from his past into that. Perfecting his skills, he could make one-of-a kind weapons. But he never got the real credit. Oh no. It was always going to Gobber. Hiccup learned to just ignore it and be happy from the customer's enjoyment. Soon years flew bye and he lived his everyday life off being the outcast. He was always used to being.. the odd one out. Never to be noticed around people. Then it was almost every night where he had to watch the forge and help out with weapons during dragon attacks.

Soon his ideas got him into making an ideal trap to capture dragons flying in the sky. Once he had it finished he immediately started planning when and where he could use it. The night he had the courage to get out and finally capture one is when his whole life started to change. When Gobber left to help out with the dragon raid Hiccup decided it was time. He set out doing to a hill that he could get a clear view of the sky. He heard it. The terrifying sound of the one and only night fury. He waited till the shot produced light. He saw a dim figure in the dark sky. He shot at it best as he could while the figure was swooping down. He heard a screech by it into the distance. He couldn't believe it. He caught **The Night Fury**! But while celebrating he found himself upon a Monstrous Nightmare. Being the coward he was, he ran straight into the middle of the village. Stoick, being chief could not be more embarrassed. He silently cursed his son for his traits. After a brief argument hiccup was led to his house by Gobber. While on the way hiccup was only naming a few of the reasons he thinks his father doesn't like him. After being 'dropped off' he went to investigate the woods for his catch. After thinking of giving up he stumbled across it. He felt like his head was going to explode. But before he could bring himself to kill it, he stopped. 'What am I doing?' is what he kept asking himself. He couldn't do it. He-being himself- set the dragon free. This is what caused his whole life to change.

He soon became friends with the dragon, learned how to fly him – after fixing up a artificial dragon fin- and train him. But during this he learned about dragons. What they prefer and what they dislike. With all this knowledge he used it to become the best in dragon training. The only thing he regrets is winning. He has to kill the Monstrous Nightmare. He decides for himself that he and his best friend-Toothless the dragon – are leaving the island. But right before he sets out to leave the beautiful Astrid comes along. She has been suspecting Hiccup has been cheating. To her surprise she finds out the whole truth. But during a flight on toothless with Hiccup they discover the dragons nest.

The next morning is Hiccups fight with the Monstrous Nightmare. He planned to show his whole village what dragons can be really like. It would have gone smoothly until his father startled it. With that, the dragon began to attack Hiccup. His audible screams carried to toothless. Toothless began to attack the other dragon to defend hiccup. But to hiccup and Astrid's horror the entire village began to attack toothless. Hiccup was defeated along with toothless. Stoick couldn't handle his anger with hiccup. Which was resulting in Hiccup telling his about the dragons nest. His father and his tribe set out to kill the Queen by using toothless.

Hiccup couldn't handle having his best friend being taken away. So he and the other teens set out to kill the Queen dragon. When they all got to the island Hiccup had help saving his dragon from his-now proud- father. Ending the life of The Red Death was the toughest part. In the end battle Toothless had saved his best friends life. The only cost was losing his foot. But that would only make them closer. They were matching without their limbs.

The important thing was now that they were hero's. The village's hero's but also, each others hero's. Hiccup has finally gotten what he wanted, and even some more. He had respect from everyone including his father's. His best friend was a dragon, and he would always be the odd one out. But he liked that factor.


End file.
